Extra Credit
by smutgasm
Summary: Hermione goes to Snape for extra credit. She'll do anything. Threesome. PWP. SSHGDM


**Extra Credit**

Request is from Angel N Darkness. Hope you like it darling!

Hermione smoothed down her uniform skirt as she knocked on her potions professors door, she needed to ask him if there was any extra credit she could do for her only a smidge less than outstanding grade.

"Enter…" his smooth deep voice said as she pushed to door open to stand nervously in the doorway, staring at his imposing figure sitting calmly behind his desk. "Can I help you miss Granger?" he asked.

"Erm…yes I was wondering if there's anything I can do from some extra credit…I'll do anything!" she stressed coming to stand in front of his desk. His dark eyes roamed across her short skirt, long legs, and tight fitting button down.

"Anything?" he asked slowly his eyes boring into hers. She saw their pitch blackness him lick his own lips before she knew what he was implying, thinking of her grade she nodded slowly running her hand through her hair before confirming, "anything."

With a flick of his wand the door was shut loudly, "come around here Miss Granger," he commanded his silky voice sending shivers down her spine and she rounded the desk. "Kneel," he ordered watching as she got on her knees between his spread legs. Without a word he reached down and pulled his half-hard cock out of the slit of his trousers. Hermione's eyes widened, she was far from a virgin and this was the biggest cock she'd ever seen…and it wasn't even hard yet.

"Suck it Miss Granger," he said placing one large hand on the back of her head and pushing her to him, she took the lower half in her hand before covering the head of his cock with her lips. She began to stroke what she couldn't reach with her mouth; she bobbed her head up and down on his cock. One every pass her tongue tracing the large vein underneath before swiping over the slit on the head. He was so big that her mouth could only go halfway down, the other half she stroked vigorously using her own spit as lube. Snape was making dark satisfied noises as she sucked his cock, soon both of his hands were threaded in her hair and he was giving short little thrusts into her mouth. She began to moan around his shaft as his fingertips massaged her scalp, the vibrations from her mouth made his hips buck and him let out a loud, "fuck!" He pulled her off his cock, watching her spit trail from the head of his cock to her pink lips.

"How good of a grade do you want miss Granger," He asked roughly, tilting her head up to face him.

"A _very_ good grade professor," she replied lust pooling in her golden brown eyes. Without another word Snape pulled her head up as he lent down to kiss her mouth. His dominance turned her own and she keened softly when his tongue pried open her mouth and intertwined with hers. He pulled her petite frame up so that she was straddling him. His thick cock pressed against the soaked fabric of her panties, she began to desperately grind onto him and he could feel her underwear become more soaked as his cock pressed against her clit. They kissed sloppily as their hips moved slowly dry humping until both of them were panting with need. Snape had hastily un-done her button down shirt and slipped it off of her arms. He pulled the cups of her bra down and sucked one nipple into her mouth, twisting and pulling at the other until she was cross eyed with pleasure.

"Are you ready for me Miss Granger," he asked huskily as he sucked on her neck, his hands gripping the flesh of her waist pulling her tightly down onto him.

"Yes…please professor! I need you…" she moaned softly. With a small smirk Snape flipped her skirt up and moved her panties aside so he could slip his huge cock into her, his the head went into her tightness first before he slowly sunk all the way into her. He cursed loudly as he velvet heat completely enveloped him; he lifted her by the hips so that only his tip was inside her before quickly pulling her back onto him.

"Oh..oh professor you're so big!" she moaned in wide eyed wonder as they began to develop a rhythm. Her hips moved up and down and back and forth over him, causing his cock to hit every sensitive spots inside her. He began to thrust up into her hitting her g-spot over and over. The couple was so engrossed in their activities they didn't hear the door open or the boy slipping into the shadows to watch his classmate and professor fuck. He reached down and slipped his cock from his pants and began to stroke it slowly and purposefully. He watched Hermione's back arch beautifully as her hair fell in wild curls down when she threw her head back in ecstasy.

"OH fuck! Professor…I'm gunna…" she trailed off as he moved one of his hands to rub tight circles on her clit, making her body seize up as he exploded around his cock.

"I'm not done with you yet Miss Granger," he said still giving her long languid thrusts up into her fluttering pussy. "Mr. Malfoy, please come here…" he said watching as Draco shed off his shirt and pants as Hermione whipped her head around to stare in shock as Draco Malfoy's pale toned body came up behind her. She licked her licks at the size of his thick cock. Snape slowly pulled her sucking pussy off of his wet cock.

"Brace your hands on my knees Miss Granger and bend over," Snape ordered watching in lust as Hermione grabbed his thighs and bent over at the waist. Draco came up behind her grabbing the soft skin of her ass in each of his hands and kneading the flesh roughly.

"I never knew you were such a little whore Granger," Draco groaned roughly as he slowly pushed his cock into her pussy. Hermione moaned as he began to slam into her hard and fast. Snape guided her head onto his cock her own juices coded his shaft and she moaned around his cock as Draco pounded into her and the two Slytherins took her from each end. Snape's monster cock was hitting the back of her throat as Draco moved his hand around her front to pinch and rub her clit. The only sound in the room was flesh against flesh, moans, and groans. Soon Draco was fucking her deep and fast and Hermione was about to cum. She pulled off of her professor's cock and began to scream loudly as her pussy clenched down on Draco's cock and she trembled with release. Draco ran his hand along the length of her spine and then down her sides, letting her come down from her orgasm and feeling her soft skin.

"We're going to make you feel so good Miss Granger," Snape said pulling her forward by the neck and kissing her mouth roughly. He spun her around to stand with her ass facing him, as he still reclined in his chair, and reached beneath her scrunched up skirt and gathered up her juices before pressing two fingers around her puckered asshole, he spread her cum around the hole until she was slick back there. He guided her hips down so that her ass was resting on the tip of his salvia covered cock. Draco swooped down to kiss her as Snape began to slowly guide his cock into her asshole. She moaned and hummed into Draco's mouth as her professor filled her ass. He began to slowly push in and out of her until her extremely tight ass became accustomed to his large cock. When she was moaning in pleasure, Draco pushed her back so she reclined on Snapes' chest before bracing his hands on the back of the chair, Hermione's eyes rolled back into her head as Draco pushed his cock into her pussy. Soon both men were pounding into her at the same time, filling her up repeatedly until she was a moaning shaking mess.

"You are a dirty girl, Hermione," Draco said as he leaned down to kiss her sloppily as both men fucked her hard and fast.

"Your ass is so tight," Snape groaned his hands digging into her waist as he moved his mouth to suck and lick her neck and shoulder.

"You both feel so good!" Hermione cried as she hurdled quickly towards her orgasm. When her professor bit down on her shoulder and Draco slammed into her g-spot she screamed into Draco's mouth with her most intense orgasm yet. Her pussy and ass tightened around the cocks inside her as her toes curled and her eyes rolled back into her head. Draco gave three more thrusts into her before growling as he climaxed inside her. Snape was furiously pounding into her ass before he came with loud, "fuck!"

The trio caught their breath before they pulled away from each other and began to redress silently. As Hermione and Draco were about to leave Snape called out after them, "Miss Granger come back for extra credit any time." She blushed as the door closed behind them.

"Yeah Granger and if you need any tutoring don't hesitate to come to me," Draco smirked before swaggering off. Hermione headed back to the Gryffindor tower on shaky legs but with a satisfied grin.


End file.
